Firsts
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: Lucy and Caspian can't sleep while on the Dawn Treader one night, so they have a talk about firsts that leads them to an interesting discovery. How will Edmund handle this discovery? Lucian. ONE-SHOT. I'm rating it 'T', but it most likely could be 'K plus' because there's only kissing. Please read, review, leave any constructive criticism and your opinion, thank you!


A/N: Hey all you Lucian lovers! This is something I've spent the last couple of months writing in my free time., I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!

I remember when I first started it I expected it to on be about 500 words, and then before I knew what happened it is over 3,600!

I know that in the books Lucy is only meant to be, like, 11 in Voyage of the Dawn Treader, but this is based more off the movie and she looks so much older in the movie so in this story Lucy is 16, Edmund is 17, and Caspian is 19. And just so you know I imagine this taking place between the time they board they _Dawn Treader_ and the time they get to land.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia and/or any of the characters. I just borrow them from time to time.

_**THIS IS IN CASPIAN'S**_** P.O.V.**

* * *

"What are you doing up here at this time?" I look at the feminine figure that is leaning against the railing. "I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry."

"Hey Caspian, it's fine." Her soft voice floats back to me as she watches the _Dawn Treader_ glide across the water. "What are you doing?" She glances back at me, smiling.

"I asked you first." I smirk at her as I step up to the rail, now standing directly beside her.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Inquisitive tonight, are we?"

"Merely curious as to why you would be out of bed and on deck in the middle of the night." I state. "Is something bothering you?" I place my hand on Lucy's shoulder and place my stare on her, instead of the moonlight on the sea, which previously held my attention.

"Hm..? Oh, no; nothing is bothering me. I couldn't sleep and so I came up here and my mind just wondering."

"And to where has your mind wondered now?"

"My, my… we are inquisitive tonight." She smirks, her voice laced with sarcasm. She's obviously been with Edmund a lot recently; she's picking up his sarcasm. "Why are _you_ up here at such a time?" She squints at me, as if trying to read my mind, and I can feel Drinian eying us from his place at the wheel.

"I couldn't sleep either, I heard a noise, and after that I felt like something wasn't normal."

"Did it sound like a crate falling?"

"Why… Yes."

"Well then I'm afraid that crate was me." She laughs and blushes and I can't help but think she is incredibly adorable when she blushes. "I tripped as I was walking by the crew's sleeping quarters and, if I do say so myself, I sounded a lot like crate when I fell."

"Are you hurt?" I try to sound sincere but I can't help but laugh a little, especially since she is laughing.

"No, I'll be fine. Maybe a bruise, but that's all." She smiles to reassure me.

"You never answered my question." I point out.

"What question?"

"Where your brilliant mind has wondered to now."

"Oh, that question. It is on our conversation."

"But where was it when I came up here?"

"Oh." She breaks eye contact and looks out over the water again, and I can tell by her body posture that she is uncomfortable.

"You're uncomfortable." I state. "If it is something personal I won't push. Perhaps you are missing friends? Or your aunt and uncle? Or… maybe a man?" I see something flicker in her eyes and I'm sure I've found it; she has a man that cares for her deeply, and she cares for him, back in England and she is missing him.

"No." She says hurriedly. "None of my friends live close to my aunt and uncle, _they_ are nasty to Edmund and me most of the time, and not even in _anybody's_ wildest dreams would a man care for me in the way you're speaking of." Does she really think no man would care for her that way? It almost physically hurts to know that she thinks that. "I was just thinking about the first time…" she trails off.

"The first time of what?"

"Everything; basically just the first time things happened or I did something." I nod in understanding.

"Firsts are good… most of the time."

"Most of the time." She agrees. "Like my first memory of my siblings, and mother and father… and the first time I stepped into Narnia."

"That is an especially good one I bet."

"Of course!"

"Because if you hadn't you might not be here tonight, talking to me about firsts."

"This is very true, and I cannot imagine doing anything else. What are some of your favorite first memories?" She looks at me inquisitively.

"The stories I used to be told… about Narnia, the good ones of course. The vague memories I have of my mother and father…" I fall silent and stare at the water, but I don't really focus on anything.

"I'm sorry for asking Caspian…" she lays her hand on my arm and it comforts me; knowing that somebody is willing to listen, but not push.

"Don't be, it's fine. And like I said; firsts are good."

"Yes… do you have any other firsts? What was it like the first time you went into battle? I loved the first time I went."

"It was when you and your siblings were here three years ago; nearly died a couple of time, but obviously I didn't." I smirk.

"You've been spending too much time with Edmund I see." She smirks back.

"Ha, I could've said the same thing about you earlier. It was, fun… but in a frightening sort of why, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I felt the same way the first battle I was in. Peter and Edmund were not too thrilled I was going-"

"I would feel the same."

"And Susan was downright mad that I was going off to fight; _'a lady should not do such a thing'_ she would tell me."

"I can see her saying that. I also have one other first that I don't think I'll ever forget…" I trail off, thinking of a moment three years ago.

"What is it?" Her voice is soft, and it reminds me of what I'm thinking about, but in a painful way.

"My first kiss…" A sad smile graces Lucy's beautiful lips, but I wouldn't know why it's sad… possibly because she knows what's coming.

"Do I know her?"

"I should say so." I smile. "Considering she's your sister."

"I figured as much." She looks away quickly and practically glares at the water.

"It was… wonderful… in a painful sort of way." Now I'm lost in my own thoughts.

"I…I'm sure it was; Susan is the smart, pretty, and proper one after all." Her voice breaks and I feel as though I said something terribly wrong.

"Is something wrong Lucy? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?"

"No, Caspian, you didn't." She glances at me, then back to the water.

"Then what's wrong? Because obviously something was said that upset you."

"No, nothing was said." Women are so hard to understand.

"Then what is wrong? Please, Lucy, tell me; I hate seeing you upset."

"It's stupid."

"Now I find that very hard to believe. I highly doubt that anything you say is stupid. Incorrect or farfetched maybe, but not stupid; you are far too smart to think or say anything stupid. Now, please tell me what's wrong?"

"It…It's just that I've never had my first kiss. Not even when I was grown up, in the Golden Age. There's barely ever been a man take notice of me, it was always Susan." She mumbles her statement without ever looking at me, always looking at the water, and her last words were so soft I barely caught them. And I find it so hard to believe that she hasn't kissed anybody with her beautiful lips _'did I really just think that?'_ Let alone the fact that any man has barely noticed her; how could you not notice her? She was gorgeous. Now, and even at the young age she was three years ago.

I stand there, unmoving and unspeaking because I can't find any words to say; how must it feel to always be in the shadow of your older sibling? "Never mind, I told you it was silly. I'm going to bed." She takes a few steps towards my, her, cabin before I can react.

"Lucy, wait!" I call to her, jumping forward and wrapping my hand around her wrist firmly, but not abusive.

"Why should I? Now you know how stupid it really was."

"The only thing I think is stupid is the fact that men have never noticed you; you're gorgeous Lucy." _'I can't believe I just said that'_ I think, but it's out now so there's no taking it back, not that I would want to. But, unfortunately, it is out loud enough that Drinian heard.

"What did you say?" She squeaks.

"I told you that you are gorgeous." My voice is nothing but a raspy whisper as I pull her back towards me and then let go of her wrist, us now only being a few inches away from each other. "Any man would be stupid not to notice your perfect skin." I trail my fingertips up her arm and across her cheek as I feel her shiver and goose bumps erupt under my touch. "And your flawless hair." But I don't trust myself to touch it; I'm taking too much pleasure in this already. And she more than likely doesn't feel the same way towards me as I feel towards her. "And your beautiful chocolate brown eyes." I stare into her eyes with such an intensity even I didn't know I possessed.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." She shakes her head slightly, but never breaks my stare.

"No, Lucy, I'm not." I shake my head too, still never taking my eyes off hers. "I wouldn't lie like that."

"This is another first."

"What is?"

"You, a man, taking notice of me. Even though it doesn't matter because even you love Susan more than me; you're like every other man. You're just taking notice of me because she isn't here."

"No Lucy; your sister was a passing fancy, something to… fulfill my needs right then." It felt weird admitting that to Lucy, I hadn't told anybody else.

"W…What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want you." Her eyes widen in shock as my whispered words register in her head.

"B…but."

"You're beautiful, inside and out. Never let anybody tell you or make you think otherwise…" I lean closer to her, my face mere inches from hers. "Because it's a lie." I place my hands on her cheeks, and in this moment I don't care who sees, the only thing that matters is Lucy and I. "And about that first kiss?" I close the gap between us and when our lips hit it's nothing like when Susan and I kissed. It's so much better. I can still feel Drinian's eyes on us, but I don't care; I just don't want this moment to end. As the kiss goes on I feel Lucy's arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer, I let my left hand drop to waist, but leave my right hand on her cheek. And not long after that she threads her fingers through my long hair, and my grip on her waist tightens.

When we finally pull apart the space between us is so small even I can barely tell it's there. Our heavy breathing is the only thing that breaks the silence. "That was your first kiss…" I whisper "I wish it was mine; Susan is nothing compared to you."

"C… Cas… Caspian…" Her voice is quiet and raspy, and I'm not sure if she's mad at me, or has no words for what just happened, because I know I could barely get my words out.

"Yes, love?"

"I… d… do-" she stutters to the point where I can't understand her any longer so I stop her by putting a finger over her mouth.

"Lucy, stop." I command firmly, but gently. "I can't understand you; you're stuttering too much. Let's sit; we need to talk."

"O…Ok." We sit down on some crates, staying as close to each other as possible.

"Lucy… about back there-"

"Caspian." She's regained her composure. "What was that back there?! Do you just make a habit of kissing girls? Because every single time I've seen you, you've kissed somebody, and this time that somebody was me!"

"Lucy! No… you don't understand!"

"Then make me understand, Caspian!" If we aren't careful we'll wake the whole crew… and that would include Edmund.

"I love you, Lucy Pevensie." But at this moment I don't care about who hears, I just want Lucy to know how much she means to me. "I have since the _first_ moment I met you; when you ran out and stopped Peter and I in the middle of our swordfight." I finish me statement in near silence; I really don't want to make a big scene with the rest of the crew.

"If you loved me then why didn't you say so?" The way she looks at me breaks my heart; like I'm lying to her. "Why did you kiss Susan?"

"Oh Lucy…" I sigh "We were both young when I first saw you; it wouldn't have been right and you know it." I chuckle and she gives me an inquisitive look. "Peter would've killed me; he nearly killed me just for kissing your sister, but that doesn't matter. You know it would've been improper for us to have had something then; you were far too young, and I do not want to compromise your honor. I couldn't tell you then, but I can tell you, and I have, and I will again; I love you, Lucy. Now all I can do is wait for your answer."

"I… love you too Caspian. I always have. Even when you were broken, and didn't know what to do anymore... thought there was no hope." She says, her voice cracking so I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her close to me so that her head is resting on my shoulder.

"I'm glad, because I'm not sure what I would have done if you would have told me you didn't love me. Now all we have to do is see if there is some way for you to stay here, because I won't know how to keep going if you have to leave. Or… if you want to stay here that is?"

"I would love to stay here." I can feel her smile as she snuggles closer to me.

"Good."

"W…what are you two doing?!" Edmund's shocked and angry voice rang through the night as Lucy and I jumped apart.

"Couldn't sleep." Lucy and I explain simultaneously.

"Yeah… uh hu. This is going to be a long night because you to have some explaining to do; I saw how you were curled up together." This is what I had hoped to avoid the most, at least for now. "I would love an explanation Caspian." He turns and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Edmund, it's not Caspian's fault, at least not directly." Lucy jumps in front of me.

"Oh really? I saw how his hands were roaming all over you." I know Edmund is the protective sort, but I never would have guessed he would have accused me of touching anybody, let alone his sister, in an improper way. I'm about to lose my temper with him when Lucy jumps right back in.

"His hands were not 'roaming all over me' I would never allow that, and I can't believe you'd think I would allow it!"

"Excuse me for wanting to keep my sister safe. Caspian," he turns to me again. "Tell me every detail of what you did to her." He walks around Lucy, coming closer to me.

"Edmund!" Lucy runs up from behind him and grabs his arm. "Why don't we all just sit down and Caspian and I will explain everything?"

"Drinian can tell you that nothing improper has happened since I arrived and found Lucy up here; I felt his eyes on us the whole time." I finally speak.

"As did I." Lucy confirms.

"Fine." Edmund glares at me. We sit down on some of the crates, Lucy between Edmund and I.

Lucy begins to tell her side of the story; saying that she couldn't sleep and how she came up here, her fall on the way, and I add that I thought I heard a crate falling and just felt like something wasn't right after that and eventually came up for some fresh air and to see if I could spot any problems.

Explaining that all goes fairly smooth, and even explaining the first part of our conversation went good. "What I would really like to know is how you went from talking to being painted to each other like you were when I found you." Edmund states, and that is where the explain gets awkward.

"Well we were talking about firsts-"

"You already established that."

"And I…"

"What did you say?"

"I said I hadn't had my first kiss…"

"Please tell me you two did not…" Lucy nods her head, confirming Edmund's fear that her and I kissed. "Caspian…" He growls.

"Edmund no. If I did not want Caspian kissing me" it sounds weird to hear her say that. "I would have pushed him away and told him, but I liked it, it felt… like nothing I've ever felt before." A small smile graces her lips, and I smile too.

I decide that I should step in and start explaining too. After all I am the reason he found us the way he did. "After we kissed I said we needed to talk about it so we came and sat down and talked. We were still talking when you found us."

"And what did you talk about?"

"The kiss, why I kissed her, and how I've had an attraction to her since you were here last time, but did not act on it because she was too young, so I settled for Susan instead."

"You see, Edmund? Nothing bad happened." Lucy states.

"And why exactly did you kiss her?" Edmund is not giving up quite so easily.

"Because… because I love her." I state. Edmund looks like he is about ready to murder me when Lucy steps in yet again.

"And I love him, Edmund. I know you aren't comfortable with this, but I do. I'm old enough to make my own choices. I'm going to ask Aslan if I can stay in Narnia, it's my home, and it's where Caspian is."

"I guess there isn't any stopping this?" He alternates pointing between Caspian and I and we both confirm with a shake of the head. "I didn't figure. I'm going back to bed; this is too much for me. Although I'll most likely still be awake, banging my head on the wall." Edmund turns and walks back to the crew's sleeping quarters.

"He took that surprisingly well." Lucy comments as she moves closer to me.

"I thought he was going to murder me multiple times." I wrap my arms around her again and she lays her head on my chest.

We sit in silence, rocking back and forth as the _Dawn Treader_ continues to move slowly over the water. A few minutes later I realize that she has fallen asleep, so I carefully pick her up and take her to her cabin.

As I'm laying her on the bed she stirs, opens her eyes just enough to see me, and smiles. "You're tired, go back to sleep. I'm going to bed too." I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"Ok Caspian…" I start walking away. "Come here." Her voice is so laced with sleep I barely understand her, and I'm wondering why she wants me to come back, but I do.

"Yes?" I inquire, leaning over so I can look straight into her eyes, and before I know exactly what is happening her right hand has grabbed the back of my head and she is pulling me into a kiss. "That's all." She says before falling asleep again.

As I lay in my hammock a few minutes later trying to go to sleep I think over the events of the night and can't believe how lucky I am. Lucy loves me, we kissed, and Edmund accepts it.

All I can hope is that Aslan lets her stay, because I don't know what I would do if she has to leave again. But for now, I feel like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Six years later I couldn't be happier; Aslan gave Lucy and Edmund the choice to stay forever or leave forever, Eustace didn't get that choice since he still had lessons to learn in Narnia and would be back, but both Lucy and Edmund decided to stay. Lucy and I were married a year and a half after we got back to mainland Narnia, under a year later we had our first child, a baby girl named Annabel Rose. About the same time We had Annabel, Ed announced that he and one of the servant girls were courting, and the subject of marriage had come up multiple times. Annabel Is now three and Lucy and I our expecting our second child while Edmund and his wife, Amelia, are expecting their first child.

This was not the life I used to imagine for myself, but now? I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo? What did you think? I'd love to hear your opinions and any **_constructive_ **criticism, or if you noticed any spelling/grammatical errors I'd love if you pointed them out so I can fix them, thanks!

If you haven't found either of my other Lucian stories come on over to my profile and find them! I'd love to hear your opinions on them too! Anything To help make me a better writer, so I can help other people in the future!

Rebecca!


End file.
